Note Memories & Not only humans
by Khota Yagami
Summary: ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si Ryuk, el shinigami que desató un gran caos hace 6 años, dejase caer el cuaderno de muerte al mundo humano por segunda vez?
1. No todos son humanos

**Death Note**

**Note memories - Not only humans  
**

**Capítulo 1 - No todos son humanos**

* * *

Un cuaderno marrón, no muy distinto de un cuaderno de apuntes normal, apareció de repente en el cielo. Su procedencia: desconocida. Lo único que se distinguía en él era la portada, la cual sólo contenía unas letras blancas en las que podía leerse "Cuaderno de Muerte". Dicho cuaderno cayó muy alejado de la civilización, en lo que parecía ser una gran pradera, posiblemente propiedad de algún agricultor. Allí el día, aunque tranquilo, estaba nublado y unos grandes nubarrones negros se movían por el cielo, amenazantes con intenciones de tormenta.

El cuaderno tocó el suelo, que parecía regado recientemente, quizás por una anterior lluvia. La única persona que lo vio caer vivía muy cerca de allí. Dicha persona, intrigada por el extraño objeto que cayó del cielo, decidió acercarse a él. Nada más verlo de cerca se quedó parado, mirándolo...

-Death Note... ¿eh?- murmuró hacia la nada que le acompañaba. -¿Un cuaderno de muerte de shinigami? ¿De dónde puede haber salido?

Miró hacia el cielo, recordando que lo acababa de ver caer. Eso significaba que el shinigami debía estar cerca, y podría volver, por lo que decidió esperar junto al cuaderno.

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas. El cielo, ya más despejado, dejaba ver una bonita puesta de sol en el horizonte. Mientras la persona se sumía en sus pensamientos, observando el paisaje, más minutos pasaron y con ellos llegó un personaje… extraño.

-¡¿Porqué no coges el maldito cuaderno, humano estúpido?!- gritó una voz ronca, con clara irritación. El humano ni se inmutó.

-Mide tus palabras, Shinigami- respondió fríamente, casi haciéndole reír.

-¿Eh? Qué caña, ¿cómo puedes verme? Si no eres más que un simple humano…- la sorpresa era evidente en su voz, pero también lo era la diversión. ¿Quién era este humano que podía verle y que le hablaba de esa forma tan fría a un Dios de la Muerte?

-No te confundas, no soy "un simple humano", así que más te vale no tratarme como tal- dijo con dureza. - Soy un Shinigami, nacido del vientre de una madre humana y tratado como humano. Al menos así fue hasta que todos se percataron de mi extraña condición.

"Vaya, había oído hablar sobre humanos que podían ver Shinigamis sin tocar un cuaderno, pero esto es nuevo "pensó el Shinigami, que no salía de su asombro.

-Antes de cogerlo, tengo una duda sobre este cuaderno... y sobre ti. ¿Eres el Shinigami que le dio el cuaderno de muerte a Kira, no es cierto? ¿Cómo te llamas?

El asombro del shinigami no hacía más que aumentar, pero con él también aumentaba la diversión. Tenía la impresión de que podría divertirse con este chico.

-Vaya... así que te interesa mi nombre, ¿eh? Puedes llamarme Ryuk. Sí, yo soy el Shinigami que dio a Kira el cuaderno de muerte, en concreto ese- señaló el cuaderno que seguía sobre la hierba junto al chico.- Sólo 4 personas lo han usado: Light, su novia Misa Amane y los difuntos Teru Mikami y Kiyomi Takada.

-Interesante... ¿Misa Amane sigue viva?

-Aún no han pasado los dos años de vida que le quedaba, por lo que sí, debería seguir viva. ¿Por? ¿Te interesa? - Ryuk trató de aguantarse la risa.

-Si este fue el cuaderno que ella usó para matar criminales debería recuperar sus recuerdos en caso de que lo tocase, ¿no?

-Así es. Todos los recuerdos que perdió relacionados con el cuaderno de muerte volverán.

-Bueno... en ese caso me lo quedaré por un tiempo- por un momento los dos shinigamis se quedaron en silencio, que enseguida fue roto por Ryuk.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Akira?

-¿Eh? Adelante.

-¿Qué se siente al ver morir a todo ser querido mientras tú sobrevives eternamente?- Ryuk lo dijo casi con malicia, como si supiera perfectamente los puntos débiles del chico que estaba junto a él.

Esta vez el silencio duró unos cuantos minutos, antes de que Akira encontrara las palabras para contestar.

-Es un sentimiento angustioso, al menos al principio- su voz seguía siendo fría y parecía imperturbable, incluso hablando de sus propios sentimientos. - Una vez que el mundo se percata de tu condición, cuando ven que no entras dentro de lo que ellos ven "normal" te marginan, hasta el punto de tener que vivir solo el día a día.

Miró hacia algún punto lejano en la pradera, parecía perdido en sus recuerdos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, continuó hablando.

-Conforme pasa el tiempo ves a tu familia morir, convertirse en polvo. Persona tras persona todos tus seres queridos mueren, y tú quieres morir con ellos y dejar de sentir la perdida de tantas personas importantes para ti, pero no puedes. Tu naturaleza te lo impide. Cuando pasa el tiempo te acostumbras, consigues sobrellevarlo, se alivia un poco el dolor. Aún así, incluso después de miles de años, el dolor sigue ahí. Al final tienes miedo, miedo a encariñarte de alguien, a sentir afecto por las personas. Y esa marginación que el mundo crea hacia ti crece y crece, llegando al punto en que te encuentras en una situación como la mía, viviendo sólo en un campo en lo alto de una montaña, sin nadie en kilómetros a la redonda. Así es mejor...

-Ya veo... menos mal que Light no encontró forma de convertirse en Shinigami, si no ese sentimiento hubiese podido con él, por muy fuerte que fuese. Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer con el cuaderno, Akira?

-De momento voy a buscar a Misa Amane – dijo Akira mientras abría la puerta de su casa. -Ya tengo mi propio cuaderno, por lo que realmente este no me sirve de nada. Quizás encuentre mi paz de esta forma.

-¿Eh? No te entiendo...- esta vez Ryuk estaba realmente confundido.

-Ya lo verás Ryuk. Dijiste que Misa viviría dos años más a partir de la desaparición de Kira, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces le haré una visita, pero como está muy lejos y ya es de noche me acostaré ya y mañana a primera hora saldré para Kantó- parecía que el chico ya lo tenía todo planeado.

"Hay que ver... este chico se parece mucho a Light... me pregunto cómo de listo será."- pensó Ryuk.

Unas horas después Akira se levantó, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana. El cielo estaba realmente oscuro y la niebla no ayudaba mucho a favorecer la visión, no se podía ver nada a dos metros de distancia.

-Vaya Akira, te levantas muy temprano. Creí que dijiste a primera hora de la mañana- comentó Ryuk cuando vio al chico entrar en la cocina, ya preparado para salir, vestido con una simple camiseta negra y unos vaqueros desgastados. Su pelo era de un color extraño, un blanco grisáceo que ayudaba a darle un aura todavía más fría.

-Y así fue, pero ya que me acosté algo temprano no tengo más sueño- dijo Akira cogiendo lo primero que pilló en un armario para desayunar.- De todas formas así llegaré antes a Kantó, igualmente necesito dos días para llegar.

-Ah... ¿Y no puedes usar alas o algo para ir más rápido?

-No, sigo teniendo un cuerpo de humano. Además, ir volando por ahí sólo causaría revuelo.

Durante el primer día de viaje nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió, el tiempo era bastante bueno, a pesar de la espesa niebla que desde bastante temprano rociaba todo lo que tocaba. La niebla no se despejó hasta pasado el mediodía. El sol relucía brillante en el cielo, y aunque estaba tapado por algunas nubes daba más calor del que muchos podrían desear en una tarde de invierno. Akira caminó casi sin descanso durante 12 horas, tiempo en el cual llegó a una posada en la que pasó la mayoría de la tarde y de la noche. A la mañana siguiente se levantó bien entrada la mañana, a eso de las 10 y media, para subir a un tren y llegar a Kantó, lugar donde Misa Amane aún vivía.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- dijo Ryuk. Se encontraban caminando por una de las calles de Kantó, atestada de gente que iba y venía de sus casas y trabajos. Nadie podía ver a Ryuk y Akira no llamaba para nada la atención, así que podían hablar sin preocuparse de que la gente los escuchara.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Siendo inmortal podrías haber sido el jefe de una gran empresa o algo por el estilo, te hubieses hecho rico y famoso. Con el cuaderno de muerte podrías quitar a la competencia, como hizo la Yotsuba.

Akira casi sonrió.

-¿Cómo crees que un humano normal reaccionaría al ver una persona inmortal como jefe de una empresa? Obviamente yo no puedo morir fácilmente, por lo que un cargo público no sería lo más apropiado...

-Sí, bueno... aún así sigue pareciéndome estúpido. Todos los humanos tienen predilección por la riqueza, mayormente son avaros, muchos desean la inmortalidad. Y tú, que podrías tenerlo todo, desaprovechas la oportunidad y vives recluido...

-No todos los humanos pensamos y actuamos igual, aunque supongo que llegarías a esa conclusión después de darle a Light el cuaderno.

-En parte sí, pero observé esos rasgos en la mayoría de los humanos con los que tuve contacto. Todos, aunque fuese secretamente, anhelaban poder, poder sobre algo o alguien...

-Quizás tengas razón Ryuk, aunque sea muy secretamente todos tenemos esos sentimientos. Por otra parte, que el ser inmortal sea revelado al mundo público no es que sea muy de mi agrado. He llegado a imaginar científicos examinándome para conocer el porqué de mi inmortalidad, y eso lo veo bastante desagradable...

-Sí, no es muy agradable que todo el mundo te mire mal...

Se detuvieron frente a una casa, mirándola con detenimiento.

-Ya hemos llegado, esta es la casa de Misa Amane. Espero que esté aquí...- dijo Akira antes de llamar a la puerta.


	2. Reacción Inesperada

**Death Note**

**Note memories - Not onl****y humans**  


**Capítulo 2 – Reacción inesperada**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Se detuvieron frente a una casa, mirándola con detenimiento._

_-Ya hemos llegado, esta es la casa de Misa Amane. Espero que esté aquí...- dijo Akira antes de llamar a la puerta. _

Ambos estaban plantados delante de la verja de la casa. La casa formaba parte de un barrio donde todas las casas eran casi idénticas. Paredes exteriores de color beige algo desgastadas por acción del tiempo, que parecía no perdonar. Muchas estaban desconchadas y se caían a pedazos. Por otra parte, muchos de los jardines del vecindario estaban bastante cuidados, algunos de ellos ocultaban el interior con grandes plantas. El jardín de Misa era la excepción, estaba bastante descuidado y parecía que no había habitado nadie en meses, puede que años. Akira se acercó a la verja de la casa, que era bastante alta, y la empujó un poco para comprobar si estaba abierta. Nada más empujarla la puerta se abrió de par en par, dando acceso al interior del jardín de la casa, con un mini camino de piedra que llevaba hasta la puerta, donde había un timbre, al igual que al lado de la verja.

Akira pulsó el botón esperando que alguien respondiese. El sonido del timbre era algo lúgubre, de mal gusto para Akira, pero algo acertado para Ryuk, que no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Tocaron varias veces en intervalos de unos 5 minutos cada uno sin mucha suerte. Nadie parecía estar dentro de la casa, puede que incluso nadie viviese allí.

-En fin - Akira suspiró algo fastidiado por no encontrar a nadie allí - esta noche volveré a ver, si durante un par de días Misa no aparece trataré de buscarla en algún lado o desistiré.

El día fue pasando poco a poco y la noche calló, trayendo consigo un frío invernal propio de la estación. En el cielo muchas estrellas se podían ver, relucientes, iluminando junto a la luna el oscuro y claro cielo.

Cerca de las 8 y después de estar todo el día andando aparentemente sin rumbo, Akira se volvió a acercar a casa de Misa, esta vez llevaba un boli que había conseguido mientras vagaba por el pueblo. Nada más llegar abrió la verja, entró y tocó de nuevo el timbre. La lúgubre melodía resonó en todo el vecindario, debido al gran silencio de la calle. De nuevo sin respuesta, Akira lo hizo sonar varias veces, con la esperanza de que alguien en cualquier momento abriese la puerta. Al ver que nadie abría la puerta sacó el boli que consiguió antes y cortó un trozo del cuaderno de muerte en el cual escribió algo.

-¿Qué escribes, Akira? - preguntó Ryuk que no podía evitar mostrar interés

-Una nota, como puedes ver.

Nada más terminar de escribir en el trozo de papel lo repasó una vez y, con mucho cuidado de no romperlo, lo introdujo por debajo de la puerta. Varios segundos después Akira salió del jardín, aparentemente decidido a volver a la habitación del hotel. Esperó en silencio, y no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando se oyó como una puerta se abría y una persona con tacones salía corriendo de ella. Nada más salir de la verja miró a ambos lados buscando a el que hace unos instantes había estado llamando al timbre insistentemente.

-Funcionó - pensó Akira para sí mismo, riendo, mientras se daba la vuelta

La chica se acercó a Akira, intrigada por esa extraña persona que había estado llamando al timbre.

-¿Quién eres? - pregunto la chica de pelo rubio

-Me llamo Akira, tú eres Misa Amane, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿qué es eso de que tienes información importante sobre Light Yagami? - la chica estaba algo más agitada, su voz no podía evitar mostrar la desesperación e intriga por lo que esa persona tenía que decir.

-Antes que nada, tengo esto para ti.

Akira extendió el brazo en el que llevaba el cuaderno marrón que hace unos días había recogido y se lo dio a Misa. Intrigada por el cuaderno alargó la mano y lo cogió. Nada más hacer esto soltó un agudo y seco grito que pronto se desvaneció en el aire. Los recuerdos relacionados con el cuaderno de muerte que en su momento ella poseyó volvieron a su mente y con ello todos los recuerdos sobre Kira y Light Yagami.

-Así que Light murió por ser Kira.

De una u otra forma Misa acabó en el suelo, sentada sobre sus piernas, cabizbaja y sin poder parar de llorar. Las lágrimas no cesaron por un largo rato, en el que trataba de ocultarlas y secarlas desesperadamente, sin éxito. Akira estaba de pie observándola, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación así que prefirió quedarse en silencio esperando a que ella se recuperase. Ryuk permanecía de pie, indiferente a lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Después de un rato llorando sin parar, Misa pudo ponerse de pie y secarse las lágrimas.

-Pe-perdona, no podía aguantar... - Misa alzó la mirada y su expresión cambió un poco a mejor - ¡Ryuk! - gritó

Pasando un poco de Akira, Misa se dirigió corriendo hacia Ryuk y saltó a abrazarlo.

-Hola Misa, creí que no me habías visto, pero esto... como verás soy un macho y vaya... es vergonzoso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryuk se hizo semi-transparente y Misa fue cayendo al suelo poco a poco.

-Tan gracioso como siempre, Ryuk - aún con lágrimas en la cara Misa sonrió, tratando de secárselas de nuevo. - Perdona, habías dicho que te llamabas Akira, ¿no?

-Sí - la cara de Akira no había cambiado en ningún momento, seguía con esa expresión fría y sin emoción alguna.

-¿Quieres entrar?

Akira asintió con la cabeza y ambos se acercaron a la verja delante de la casa.

-Gracias por traer el cuaderno, me ha hecho feliz - Misa estaba ya algo más calmada

-De nada.

Ambos cerraron la verja de la casa y entraron. Nada más entrar estaba el pasillo de la casa, a la derecha había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Al fondo se podía ver la cocina con una mesa en medio, a la izquierda la sala de estar, con una de las pocas puertas correderas de la casa.

-Adelante, pasa al comedor, es esa puerta corredera - indicó Misa mientras cerraba la puerta

Akira, seguido de Misa, entró al comedor. Decorado con algún que otro adorno gótico, el comedor era bastante amplio, tenía una chimenea en una de las esquinas y un par de sofás que junto a la tele hacían una L.

-Siéntate donde quieras, yo voy a la cocina un momento – ya más tranquila Misa desapareció por la puerta del pasillo. Ryuk permaneció detrás del sofá, de pie. Unos instantes después Misa apareció con varias manzanas rojas en la mano.

-¡Anda! ¿Para mí? - preguntó Ryuk impaciente por hincarle el diente a una manzana.

Misa lanzó la manzana al aire y Ryuk, cual perro, saltó a por ella y la cogió en el aire con una precisión impresionante.

-Vaya, no has cambiado nada, Ryuk - Misa soltó una risita y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Observó fijamente a Akira antes de decidirse a hablar.

-¿Por qué has decidido traerme el cuaderno en vez de usarlo para tu propio bien?

-Veras... Yo... soy un Shinigami humano- su voz se suavizó un poco al revelar esa información.

-¿Eh? ¿Shinigami humano? - la cara de sorpresa de Misa era indescriptible - ¿qué quiere decir eso?

-Soy un Shinigami a efectos normales, pero en vez de ser "creado" en el mundo de los Shinigami, como Ryuk, yo nací del vientre de una madre hace aproximadamente 2000 años.

-Wow ¿eres inmortal?

-Algo así.

-Que suerte... me gustaría ser inmortal...

-No creo que esto te gustase, ver morir a tus seres queridos es aplastante - la frialdad en la voz de Akira volvió.

-Realmente... he visto morir a casi todos mis seres queridos, mis padres fueron asesinados por un criminal, y Light, bueno... era Kira y murió, supongo que gracias al cuaderno de Ryuk.

La expresión de Misa era algo más triste, de nuevo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se secó como pudo con la manga los ojos y volvió a hablar.

-Ah... antes de nada. Gracias por traerme el cuaderno de muerte - la cara de Misa expresaba toda su gratitud a simple vista. –En serio, muchas gracias.

-Ah, tranquila, no es nada.

-Esto... ¿quién se supone que es mi Shinigami ahora?

-Ya que yo he tomado prestado el cuaderno de Ryuk, su posesión no pasó a mí, por lo que si no me equivoco tu Shinigami es Ryuk.

-Esto, Misa... ¿Tienes más manzanas? - Ryuk, que había estado en silencio todo el rato observando la conversación la interrumpió.

-Ah, sí, espera y te traigo las que quedan.

De nuevo Misa salió por la puerta del comedor hacia la cocina para coger las manzanas.

-Apenas le queda un mes de vida, Ryuk, estoy de suerte.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Akira? - la cara de sorpresa de Ryuk era indescriptible.

-Supongo que no creerías que le iba a dar el cuaderno a Misa por nada... Aunque no lo puedes ver a mí aún me quedan cientos de años, necesito una forma de acortar ese tiempo al máximo posible.

-Aish - por primera vez Ryuk soltó un suspiro bastante largo - ¿no podrías mirarla como algo más? Vamos, es mona, ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Es que no ha servido de nada todo lo que te he explicado antes?

-Sí, pero creo que ella es la única persona que aún sabiendo tu condición te tratará como una persona normal, sin desprecio - la voz de Ryuk mostraba desesperación, pero su actitud mostraba lo contrario.

- ... Bueno... si lo miras así...

Por un momento Akira dudó y se fue a las nubes, en lo que Misa volvió de la cocina con las manzanas.

-Toma Ryuk, pero no te las comas todas de golpe, te tienen que durar por lo menos... - sin siquiera terminar la frase Ryuk ya se había zampado las 7 manzanas casi de un bocado - Si hubiese una competición de comer manzanas ganarías a todo el mundo con diferencia...

-Sí, no hay quien lo gane.

Nada más terminar la frase Misa empezó a reír, e incluso Akira no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Desde que Ryuk hablase por última vez la forma de ver a Misa por parte de Akira cambió - "La verdad es que Ryuk tiene razón... es guapa... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Simplemente estoy aquí para conseguir lo que quiero, nada más" - los pensamientos de Akira cada vez se volvían más confusos, ya no sabía distinguir siquiera que es lo que realmente quería.

-Ahora que me fijo, te pareces a Light.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

-Lo único diferente es el pelo, lo tienes blanco, el de Light era castaño, pero de alguna forma te queda genial - la expresión de Misa, de nuevo, estaba llena de la poca alegría que le quedaba.

-Sabes... eres la primera persona que sabiendo que soy inmortal me trata como una persona normal...

* * *

**Agradecimientos a Laila Yagami por la ayuda con la correción del capítulo**


	3. Relajación

**Death Note**

**Note memories – Not only humans**

**Capítulo 3 – Relajación**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a Light? Si tuvieses el pelo castaño serías casi idéntico a él – la poca alegría de Misa volvió a su rostro_

_-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? – Akira hizo una pausa - ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona que, aun sabiendo que soy inmortal, me trata como a una persona normal._

-¿Y por qué debería tratarte diferente? Al fin y al cabo eres un humano.

-Sí bueno, supongo que tienes razón – la cara seria de Akira pareció esfumarse por unos momentos, y dio paso a una cara dubitativa y a un silencio algo incómodo para ambos sólo interrumpido por Misa

-¿Ti… tienes donde quedarte? – la voz de Misa empezó a mostrar nerviosismo – supongo vendrás de algún lugar no muy cerca de aquí

-Esta noche sí, pero a partir de mañana tendría que volver a casa

-Esto… ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí?

-¿Eh? No veo ningún problema, pero… ¿Dónde dormiría? – la cara sería de Akira cambió por una más expresiva, que mostraba su nerviosismo pero a la vez su, de cierta forma, alivio por la proposición de Misa

-Es verdad… - Misa pareció olvidarlo – sólo tengo una cama en toda la casa, que por cierto, es de matrimonio.

-Entonces la única opción que me queda es dormir en el sofá

-¡No seas tonto! – la cara de Misa parecía un poema - no… no quiero que duermas tan incómodo… Puedes dormir en mi cama, si quieres

-No se si debería… - Misa lo miraba fijamente, Akira no pudo mantener el contacto visual y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado – si no hay más remedio… está bien.

De nuevo la cara de Misa mostraba alegría, ahora algo más tranquila cogió el cuaderno, encendió la televisión y se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que las noticias de las 9 empezasen. Akira se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados, al lado de donde Misa se había sentado.

-¿Vas a juzgar criminales ahora? – preguntó, esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-Sí, quiero demostrar que Kira ha vuelto, quiero que el mundo vuelva a conocer la existencia de Kira, que le teman, como ocurrió hace un año – dijo Misa con determinación – Kira volverá a ser el dios del nuevo mundo.

-Eso ha sonado mucho a Light – dijo Ryuk tratando de hacer la broma

-Si no hay más remedio… - Akira se sentó en el sofá al lado de Misa y sacó su cuaderno de muerte – te ayudaré.

Como un acto reflejo Misa cogió la mano de Akira nada más sentarse en el sofá, para unos segundos después soltarla, avergonzada.

-Pe-perdona, fue sin querer – dijo Misa apurada

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la cara de Akira dejó su expresión lúgubre y decaída para mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas, aunque algo sonrojado – Tranquila, no pasa nada

Esta vez Akira cogió la mano de Misa, esta no pudo evitar mirarlo a la cara. Nada más empezar las noticias ambos se centraron en mirar a la tele, donde anunciaron cerca de 5 criminales que en apenas unos segundos fueron juzgados.

Ya a las 11, cuando acabaron las noticias Akira se levantó del sofá.

-Bueno – dijo tapándose la boca intentando evitar el bostezo – yo me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansado… El cuarto está arriba, ¿cierto?

-Sí, nada más subir, la puerta de la izquierda. Hasta mañana.

Acto seguido Misa se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia la cocina para comer algo, seguida de Ryuk. Akira subió a la habitación y en apenas 5 minutos se quedó durmiendo como un tronco.

-Misa, te gusta Akira, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó Ryuk con una sonrisita

-¡¿Eh?! – soltó Misa sorprendida - ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto? – la expresión de Ryuk no cambiaba, sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero aun así quería divertirse un poco.

-¿Qué si me gusta? … - Misa se puso roja y algo nerviosa, la respuesta era obvia por su forma de actuar

-Por tu reacción diría que así es, se te nota mucho

-¿Tanto se me nota? – preguntó Misa algo cansada de ese jueguecito de Ryuk

-Pues sí, bastante

-Va Ryuk, ¡dame un respiro! – Misa ya no sabía ni que cara poner – en fin, me voy a ir a dormir también... – Misa se estiró – estoy cansada

Como hace unos minutos hizo Akira, Misa subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación dispuesta a acostarse en la cama para poder dormir. Se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando a Akira, que estaba durmiendo boca arriba. La expresión de Misa mostraba algo de ternura a la vez que estaba sonrojada. Su corazón iba a mil, decidida lo cogió de la mano y poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza hasta estar a la altura de la cara de Akira, dispuesta a besarlo. Después de dudarlo unos segundos lo besó suavemente, tratando de no despertarlo. Akira abrió un poco los ojos pero como los abrió los volvió a cerrar. Misa se despegó de él y, aún con el corazón a mil se fue hacia el otro lado de la cama y se acostó, de espaldas a Akira.

-"¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy así? No debería hacerlo… Él me ha traído el cuaderno, pero nada más, ¿por qué? … Por otra parte, se parece bastante a Light, ¿será por eso?" – sus pensamientos cada vez eran más confusos, quizá demasiado para ella, que se había enamorado de Light a primera vista hacía ya unos años. Misa se giró, esta vez de frente a Akira y así se quedó hasta que se durmió.

Ya que las ventanas estaban bajadas la luz apenas entraba por ellas a excepción de pequeños rayos de luz que atravesaban las persianas por sus pequeñas rendijas. Nada más abrir los ojos, Misa pudo ver la cara de Akira frente a ella, el cual aún dormía. Cuando se espabiló un poco se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Akira, al cual soltó rápidamente una vez volvió completamente en sí, un poco apurada se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Nada más llegar a la cocina se puso a preparar el desayuno con lo poco que había en la nevera. Ryuk, apareció como por arte de magia sin que se ella se diese cuenta y empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Ya veo que de verdad te gusta, ¿eh, Misa?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde has salido?

-Realmente te gusta Akira, no me equivocaba

-¿A qué viene eso? – Misa se sonrojó, no parecía querer escuchar eso de Ryuk

-Oh vamos, vi como lo besabas anoche antes de acostarte

-¿Viste eso?

-Soy un Shinigami, tengo que seguir al propietario del cuaderno a donde quiera que vaya, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo había olvidado – Misa suspiró, algo más tranquila siguió preparando el desayuno.

-Va, es normal que a una chica le guste un chico – dijo Ryuk con intenciones de que se relajase un poco después de haber "jugado" con ella.

Misa no tardó mucho en terminar de preparar el almuerzo, hizo unas tostadas, un zumo de naranja y preparó un poco de bacón, lo puso en una bandeja de madera que tenía y subió con ella al cuarto. Akira seguía durmiendo. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y trató de despertar a Akira. Después de varios intentos Akira abrió los ojos.

-Te cuesta levantarte, eh – dijo Misa sonriendo – toma, el desayuno.

Aún algo dormido Akira se incorporó – Oh, gracias, no hacía falta que te tomases tantas molestias. ¿Tú no desayunas?

-Ah, sí, lo tengo en la cocina

Al oír esto Akira se levantó de la cama y cogió la bandeja – vamos para abajo entonces

-Ah, vale

Ambos bajaron a la cocina para desayunar, nada más sentarse empezaron a comer.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Akira acabase de comer.

-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? Sólo soy un shinigami

-¿Eh? Por nada en especial, solo trato de ser amable contigo ¿es que no te gusta?

-Ah, no es eso, claro que me gusta, eso demuestra lo buena persona que eres, a pesar de ser Kira. Es solo que… - Akira dudó por un momento – me parece extraño que una persona me trate tan bien aun sabiendo que soy un dios de la muerte y que viviré por muchos más años…

-Va, va, tampoco es para tanto ¿por qué debía de tratarte diferente?

-¿Eh? Ah… no sé, es simplemente que no estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Misa acabó de comer poco después.

-"¿Lo que vi anoche pasó de verdad o fue solo un sueño? … Me besó… ¡No! No debo encariñarme con ella o todo se irá al traste. Sólo tengo que aguantar 1 mes, uno solo" – inconscientemente Akira se quedó embobado mirando a Misa mientras pensaba

-Akira, ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Qué? Ah, no nada, perdona, estaba embobado pensando.

-Supuestamente tú eres ahora mi Shinigami, ¿no?

-Así es – respondió Akira

-Me gustaría hacer el trato de los ojos…

-¿Estás segura? Tu vida se acortará a la mitad – "¿Qué demonios digo?, esto viene perfecto"

-¡¿Quieres hacer otra vez el trato del ojo?! ¿Recuerdas que lo hiciste 4 veces? – Ryuk estaba algo agitado, aun siendo un simple observador no podía evitar preocuparse por Misa, después de tanto tiempo de haber estado con ella

-Lo sé, Ryuk. Me sorprende no haber muerto aún, pero si no lo hago no tendrá sentido seguir siendo Kira…

-Está bien, si así lo deseas lo haré

Akira comenzó el trato y sus pupilas se volvieron de un rojo intenso, parecido al color de la sangre; y sus pupilas se dilataron. Los parpados de Misa aumentaron de peso, obligándola a cerrarlos por unos segundos. Al volver a abrirlos sus pupilas estaban también muy dilatadas pero eso no parecía ser problema ya que Misa podía ver con normalidad gracias al aumento de agudeza visual de 3.6 en la escala humana. Unos segundos después ambos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Gracias Akira – dijo Misa contenta

-De nada – respondió Akira – "¿En qué demonios está pensando? ¿Piensa echar su vida por la borda de esa forma?... ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Esto viene perfecto, sólo le quedan 2 semanas de vida, esto lo hará todo más rápido" – pensó – "aun así me preocupa…"

Misa se levantó y recogió los platos y los vasos que habían usado para desayunar, los puso en el fregador y se dispuso a limpiarlos.

-Ah, estaba pensando… ¿te apetece ir a mañana a dar una vuelta o al cine?

-Por mi bien, pero no tengo dinero para pagar el cine… - "¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿Por qué le he dicho que sí? ¿Soy idiota? Bueno, visto de otro modo no vendría mal divertirse un poco, aunque esto podría ser malo, como se encariñe conmigo cuando acaben estas dos semanas va a ser dificilísimo para ella…" – Akira estaba echo un auténtico lío

-No te preocupes por eso, yo te invito – dijo Misa, contenta por la respuesta.

-"Realmente es una chica amable y simpática, pero si realmente me está cogiendo cariño de poco va a servir si ella desperdicia todo ese tiempo" – Akira seguía con sus liosos pensamientos mientras Mira terminaba de lavar los platos.

-Bueno, yo voy a ir a comprar manzanas para Ryuk – dijo Misa cuando acabó de lavar los platos

-Oh, ¿de verdad vas a comprar manzanas para mí? – preguntó Ryuk contento

-Sí, pero no comerás ninguna hasta que lleguemos a casa, y no de golpe, que si no me arruinas

-Está bien – dijo Ryuk ignorando un poco la advertencia de Misa

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí – Ryuk suspiró – lo prometo

Misa salió por la puerta de casa bastante contenta por haber conseguido lo que quería, mañana tendría todo el día para estar "a solas" con Akira

-¿No crees que vas un poco rápido, Misa? – preguntó Ryuk nada más salir de casa

-Puede ser, pero no sé cuánto tiempo de vida me queda, como tu dijiste he hecho muchas veces el trato del ojo, lo mismo me podría morir mañana o en unas semanas, si no lo hago bien no podré disfrutarlo el tiempo que me quede

-Pero aun así ¿no se sentirá incomodo por cómo va todo tan rápido?

-Puede ser, a pesar de que anoche lo besé y él se dio cuenta no parece haber actuado distante o a la defensiva, incluso ha sido bastante amable, tampoco muestra esa expresión tan fría como cuando lo conocí ayer.

-Tienes razón, no me había fijado en ello, hay que ver lo que has cambiado

-Después de estar tanto tiempo con Light algo se me tenía que pegar de él, ¿no?

El resto del camino ambos fueron en silencio, solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por Ryuk cantando "¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas!" y el sonido del tren

En una media hora llegaron al 109 en Shibuya, el edificio era bastante alto, tenía el número 109 en la parte de arriba del todo. La calle estaba bastante transitada, cuando los semáforos se ponían en rojo la gente inundaba el gran cruce de shibuya para pasar a uno de los tres lados del cruce.

¿Por qué hemos venido al 109? – preguntó intrigado Ryuk - ¿no podíamos haber ido a un supermercado que hubiese cerca?

-Quiero comprar algo más que solo manzanas

Después de dar una vuelta por el 109 y comprar un poco de ropa para Akira salió de allí y fue a una frutería cercana para comprar, por fin, las manzanas para Ryuk.

-Por fin, ¡manzanas, manzanas! – Ryuk volvía a estar animado al ver que Misa por fin iba a comprar sus preciadas manzanas.

-Hola, 10 kilos de manzanas, por favor – pidió Misa a la dependienta nada más llegar a la tienda, que para su sorpresa había recibido un pedido tan grande.

-¡Vamos Misa, date prisa, quiero mis manzanas! – Ryuk cada vez estaba más desesperado.

-No te las voy a dar aún, no hasta que lleguemos a casa, y tampoco te comerás más de 5 manzanas por día, que eres capaz de comerte 100 de golde…

-¡Ala! No seas tan exagerada, 100 no me comería, pero 50 sí – dijo Ryuk sonriendo

-¿Y te sigue pareciendo normal? – supiró – bueno, vamos a la estación.

-Pero yo quiero manzanas ahora

-Si te las comes aquí la verán flotar y desaparecer…

-¡Ah! Es cierto – Ryuk soltó un gran suspiro – Está bien, me esperaré a que lleguemos a casa.

El tren en el que se subieron estaba prácticamente vacío por lo que Misa y Ryuk podían hablar sin problema alguno.

-Así que querías comprar ropa para Akira, realmente te gusta… - dejó caer Ryuk como si nada

-¡Tonto! ¿A qué viene eso? – Misa se sonrojó inevitablemente – Ya te dije que me gustaba, aun no sé por qué, pero es la realidad

-Oye, tranquila, que yo no estaba cuestionando nada, suerte con eso.

El resto del camino fue en silencio y en un rato llegaron a casa de nuevo.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – dijo Misa nada más entrar en casa

-¡Venga Misa! ¡Quiero mis manzanas! – Ryuk ni se esperó a que la puerta estuviese cerrada

-¿Y tus modales? – Misa estaba algo molesta

-¿Por favor?

-Ten, te voy a dar 5 manzanas, pero no te las comas muy rápido, no habrán más hasta ma – Misa no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase, Ryuk se había zampado las manzanas en un visto y no visto - … no tienes remedio, Ryuk

-Soy un Shinigami sin remedio – dijo Ryuk en tono burlón

-¿A qué viene eso? – dijo Akira riendo nada más salir del baño

-A que Ryuk se ha comido las 5 manzanas de golpe y además no ha parado de pedirlas durante todo el camino, no tiene remedio

Akira no pudo evitar reírse – es obvio, le encantan las manzanas

-Pues yo no me río, he tenido que aguantarlo durante todo el camino de ida y vuelta

-¡Oye, que sigo aquí! – dijo Ryuk algo molesto.

Misa y Akira no pudieron evitar reírse por un rato

-Tranquilo Ryuk, solo bromeábamos

-Si… ya… - respondió Ryuk algo molesto

Misa entró al comedor y dejó las bolsas que llevaba en la mano – veo que la ropa de Light te queda bien, y eso que te había comprado ropa nueva en Shibuya.

-¿Has ido a Shibuya sólo por eso? No tenías porqué molestarte

-Tranquilo, no es molestia, toma – Misa cogió una de las bolsas y se la dio a Akira – aprovecha que estás recién duchado y pruébate la ropa a ver si te viene.

Akira cogió la bolsa y se metió al cuarto de baño de nuevo, se puso una camiseta y un pantalón de los que había en la bolsa y salió con ellos puestos.

-¿Qué tal me quedan? – dijo poniéndose delante de Misa

-Vaya, parece que acerté en la talla, menos mal – soltó con voz de alivio Misa

Misa se tendió en el sofá nada más terminar esa última frase, aún era temprano y Misa ya estaba prácticamente agotada, por lo que antes de que se diese cuenta se quedó durmiendo allí tendida.


End file.
